La Ronde Zoey Noir
La Ronde Zoey Noir is a commission produced by AdjectiveNounCombo and written by MrDemo. The story is set in the dreams of Demo after watching too many noir films. Setting The Story is of a Dreamworld set in a Noir Timeline, It is never declared when exactly the story is set chronologically. Similar to the function of "Gotham" it seems to have an ambiguous theme with comparison to its historical setting. The actual LOCATION is never really explained either. Though it could possibly be New York or London. Both cities boast the kind of buildings and scenery for this kind of setting. Characters Mr Demo Stubborn, Arrogant and Apprehensive. Demo is an experienced Investigator with a knowledge of the "Voracious" underworld. Demo previously worked for the police force as his understanding of the criminal underworld grew. Eventually he grew tired of the police life and chose to be a Private Eye instead. His Actual Name is not stated in the Comic. But he remains with his Alias "Mr Demo" to keep him safe. As opposed to his Real Life Self. Mr Demo has very little trust for people, is hard to impress or to gain confidence from. Though he does seem to have a calm demeanor most of the time and is easy to have a conversation with. However, EXACTLY like his real self. Noir Demo lives life with indulgence. An Eager Smoker of Cigars, drinker of whiskeys and an opportunistic flirt. He carries himself in a sense of perhaps "false" bravado. Whilst the public are unaware of his previous antics. Mr Demo is a known Adipophiliac and voraphile, thus his extensive knowledge of how that community works. One of the other reasons he left the force was due to his brutish nature when dealing with crimes and a lack of hesitation if Violence was on offer. Zoey Evelyn Dardana A Mysterious woman whom appeared in Demo's office upon him returning from the most recent disappearance case. She wandered in baring a rather large stomach and a flirtatious demeanor. In this Version. It is perceived that what Demo dreams of is an exaggerated form of his reality. Whilst not much is explained about this version of Zoey. She seems to be more filled out and mature then her Real Life Counterpart. Time will tell of her intentions. When she first appears in the office, Demo already seems entranced with her appearance and her behavior. Perhaps an indication of the real events with how Demo fell for her so easily on the bus. We don't see much of this Zoey in the first few pages as she disappears off mysteriously after chatting with Demo. One thing to note is her attraction to smoking and her more classy form of persuasion. Where as Zoey in reality is quite crass and rude. Lucia "Marie" LaBelle A Former Love Interest of Mr Demo, Lucia is found by Demo after perusing through the club and engaging in conversation with one of the workers at the club. "Thicc Baddies". Not much is known about Lucia at this point of the story. Except for the fact she is enormous as compared to her peers. Standing at around 8 feet tall. Probably weighing in at least 900lbs. The Disappearance of Zoey's Friend "Stacy" leads Demo to the club in which Lucia is also located. What is known is that due to some Moral Issues. Lucia and Demo separated and agreed not to see each other. However, This has clearly not worked. Demo still seems to feel some sort of affection towards the Goliath Female. As he mentions her at the bar when talking with Kelly. Trivia * The Idea came about whilst Demo and "Noun" were talking about films such as Casablanca / Schindlers List and Chicago. Although, Demo stated that the main influence of this idea was Archer Dreamland * Yes, The Children are in fact named Non & Canon. * A lot of the story seems to be some sort of link to the real world. Lucia does in fact dissapear shortly after Demo and Zoey meet in the "MZ" time line. Perhaps it is a parody of events. Due to this being Demo's dream. It has a basing of real events. * Ed makes a Cameo in the Club as the Bartender * Noun has stated that some of Demo's Appearance is based off Harvey Bullock from Batman the Animated Series * Originally, Demo was going to be eaten by Zoey upon waking up from the dream. But this Idea was changed before the comic was commissioned. * This is the first time that Lucia has made an appearance in a comic in place of commissioned single pieces. * In the Original Script. More Attention was going to be brought to Demo's Background. However this was changed to keep his "dream self" more of a mysterious character. * If a Live Action Version were to ever exist. Demo said that he would want Brad William Henke to play Demo. If not, then Matt Peters * Demo has said that were anyone to play Lucia in real life. It would likely be Catherine-Zeta Jones or Dascha Polanco * Demo has discussed with Noun about creating a 3rd Demo-Related Comic. Wanting to do something Unique to Baby Fat, The Most Popular theme being that of a "CyberPunk" series. Though this has met some hesitation due to it overshadowing the main concept of Baby Fat, The Vore. Category:Commissioned works Category:BBW Category:Vore